Dr. Eggman (Sonic Zombie)
Dr. Eggman was one of the main antagonists of the Sonic Zombies series. He joined Sonic's team before dying in Sonic Zombie Shopping Mall. Personality Eggman (also known as Doctor fu fu fu fu fu fat fuck. BRBRBRHUEHUEHUE, Doctor Ro-fat-fuck andDr. Ro-fatty) is portayed as Russian, constantly mocked by Billy for being fat, and he holds a great hatred over Sonic and his friends. He is also a backstabber, willing to betray people who helped him in order to further help himself. He is also negligent to what he does, not knowing he bought zombies onto the S.S. IKEA and dismissing his adoptive daughter Cream's love. However, he is also very cowardly, refusing to fight zombies directly, and runs away and hides whenever a giant monster appears. Before his second death though, he did make amends with Sonic and the two became friends due to their similar unlikable nature. History Thing Originally Eggman starts off as an ally of Sonic's group, saving them from the Tank zombie with a rocket launcher, and helping them get to the helicopter on top of the tall building. However, once they reach the helicopter, he betrays them by shooting Shadow off the roof, and then tries to take the helicopter for himself, but then he himself gets thrown off the building by the Tank, who wanted payback for getting shot at. Vengeance, Return and Death Despite being thrown off the building, Eggman survived and made a lab in the deserted winter town, where conveniently enough Sonic and his group arrived at. Eggman captured Sonic and planned to transfer the essence of a zombie into him to get payback for being left in the city. However, his machine backfired, turning Sonic into a Hornhog instead, who proceeded to get out of his not-really inescapable cage and "do" Eggman to death. His body was later found by the rest of Sonic's group, giving them understanding of what they were dealing with. In Space and Resurrection via Clone Alongside all the other characters who appeared before, Eggman had a number of clones of himself on the space station Blaze was living in. Along with all of the other clones, they were released by Amy, and he became the leader of the other clones, promising to let them rule the world alongside him. He then directly challenged Sonic, wanting revenge for his original self's death, and the two had a light-saber duel. The duel went through the whole station until they got to the deck, where Eggman has Billy remove Sonic's light-saber so he could kill him, but then he was eaten alive by Silver in his demon form. Despite this, one of his clones managed to survive, and also survived the destruction of the station, still wishing to get his revenge on Sonic. Doom Ship and Joining the Group Eggman and Cream followed the group on a raft they built from the bodies of the dead clones. When they find the S.S. IKEA, they get on-board and place the anchor down, then attack the captain Vector and tie him up. They then find Sonic's group, wanting to finish them by turning them into zombies with his new zombie blaster. However, when Eggman discovers that he ended up bringing zombies onto the ship, he cowers and joins the group to save himself. He later tried to avoid getting eaten by the Sea Monster, and almost got eaten until the Sea Monster had explosive diarrhea after Sonic and Tails fed it Vector's Swedish meatballs. He later got onto the life-boat with them, apparently now being a part of their group. Shopping Mall and Third Death When the group found the mall, Eggman indulged himself with the doughnuts at Krispy Kreme. He later worked with Cream to force Bowser out of the doughnut shop. However, when zombies raided the mall and Bowser mutated into a monster, Eggman hid in the bathroom, where Sonic managed to get him out. The two decided to become friends, and rather than help the others escape the mall, they went to the bar to have a few drinks. Before they could board the hot-air balloon to escape, however, Eggman falls off the rope and severs his spinal cord, the injury being too fatal for him to live. Eggman then died again in Sonic's arms, now seeing him as a friend rather than his arch-enemy. Despite Sonic seemingly being saddened by Eggman's death, he quickly gets over it and then laughingly tells Cream he died. The Finale and Final Death Somehow he was revived in a distant future, realized how the zombie invasion started in the first place, and manage to find a time machine from Back to the Future in the Simpsons ride. He used the time macine to get back to the timeline where he made it to the gang after he have accidently ran overed Scourge. He later teamed up with Sonic to save the future. As they traveled to the past, Eggman told him that Big the Cat is the one who started the infection by infecting everything with his "gross crotch", which he calls it by infecting the burgers. But Sonic refused not to kill him, and later on, Sonic from the past suddenly saved the future by running over Sonic, Eggman, and the time machine, and the time machine crashed landed on them , along with Big, killing the 3 of them all. Sonic from the past later come out of his car and argued that they interrupted him while he was texting and drinking while driving and later leaves. Category:Characters Category:Decease Characters Category:Killed by Sonic Category:Clones Category:Killed by Silver Category:Former Villains Category:Sonic's Group Category:Males Category:Sonic Characters